Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion
Ε.Α.Β.Ε.: Commoners' Legion is an upcoming game project. It is an RTS and hence a sequel to Cyan Sphere of Doom: First Galactic War and Imperium Novum. Design Concepts Commoners' Legion is to be an isometric RTS, thus making it more standard than the 1.5 dimension design of First Galactic War and Imperium Novum. Combat In addition to the squad-based system of infantry management, the game involves cover, morale, and many of the more modern elements introduced by top-rated games such as Total War and Dawn of War. Another influence of the Dawn of War is the melee system, and Commoners' Legion will inherit largely from the said system, but with a few changes: guns can be used in close combat in a limited fashion, although guns are even more limited than Dawn of War, as Commoners' Legion implements the aiming system, which causes most guns to have an aiming delay before firing, which can only be negated by using the suppressive fire option, which is not available on all guns, and it significantly reduces accuracy. There are two stages of aiming bonus: there's the regular fire, which allows the unit to use the ranged weapon at the normal accuracy rate, and there's the focused aiming, which takes more time, but guarantees a few hits depending on the type of the weapon. Firing on the move will significantly reduce accuracy to 40% of the normal rate. Targeting moving enemies will also reduce accuracy, although not as much as firing on the move. Accuracy buffs are to be stacked multiplicatively. Units are generally classified into 5 categories *Infantry: The most basic of the units in the game, all infantry have an intrinsic melee capability in comparison to vehicles and robotics, with all members of the former category having no melee stance, and a few members of latter category having melee stance. Almost all infantry come in squads in a fashion similar to the Relic Entertainment's RTS titles, and like the Relic titles' infantry, can be given advanced equipments. *Vehicles: Exactly what the name would imply, vehicle units are usually armored manned machines. Light vehicles are faster than infantry, so they make for effective scouts and harassers, but are very vulnerable to explosive weapons, with anti-tank weapons and anti-materiel rifles also posing a significant threat to them. Heavy vehicles are slower, but all but the heaviest vehicles move at a pace equal to the infantry. No vehicles have intrinsic melee ability: after all, they don't have hands. However, vehicles may run over infantry, or at very least disrupt them as infantry will try to move over to prevent getting run over. Vehicles must be supplied with fuel to keep them at max speed. Failure to keep them supplied will drastically lower their movement speed. *Robotics: Robotic units are unmanned units, and they can be terrestrial (e.g. Promachos or Mecha-Hoplites) or aerial (e.g. Skopos Homoios Epidoseus or Rand's Eye). In general, unless the robot is designed to be at the front (such as the terrestrial examples mentioned above), they are fragile and can be quickly dispatched. However, robots do not suffer from the fuel penalty *Aircrafts: Similar to vehicles, but except they are airborne in general. There are two types of aircrafts: strike crafts, and support crafts: Strike crafts are fast aircraft hanging around at the base that attack a spot targeted by an friendly spotter to return to be rearmed, alike the modern jet planes. Support crafts do not need to hang at the base as much, and often operates alongside the land army to provide support, somewhat similar to Blizzard-style aircrafts. *Commanders: Tougher infantry with usually better stats and/or abilities. Most are lone units, and some may be attached to a squad of infantry similar to the Dawn of War 1 mechanics. Campaign The campaign will cover both the First Lampardian War that was barely covered by Cyan Sphere of Doom: Galactic War and Imperium Novum and the Second Lampardian War. Prologue There are to be two parts to the prologue that covers the First Lampardian War: the part where the player assumes the role of Viferus in their assault against the Sentinels, and the part where the player assumes the role of Areus Megas organizing initially the Seleonites later to have the combined forces of the Territorial Independence Army and the Posterity of the Sentinels work together to win the war. Economy Commoners' Legion deals with two global types of resources, and some faction-specific ones: requisition and supply. Requisition is used to train units, replenish lost units in a squad, granting them heavy weapons, or purchase supplies. Supplies are used to replenish units' weapons, sometimes used as a cost of abilities, and used to build structures. Requisition is a global resource, similar to how most resources work in RTS, while supplies are local resources bound to units or structures. Requisiton is gained over time automatically, the rate of its acquisition increased by mining Areios crystals, building additional town hall class structures, and holding key points or relics if applicable. Supplies are generated by town halls, armories, and barracks, although the supplies generated by barracks cannot be used to build structures. Additionally, supplies can also be purchased by paying requisition, this feature highlighted most in Tropas Libre. However, requisition is not directly used in production of vehicles unless they are deployed directly into the battlefield or if the said vehicle is an Posterity of Sentinels vehicle. Rather, the vehicles consume the supply resource, which is accomplished by a temporary worker unit that ferries the resource from the town hall to the factory. The vehicles do consume great amount of supplies, so the requisition is used to resupply the town hall in a timely manner. This has the ramification of a more realistic logistics, so it is considerably more difficult to use the traditional RTS tactic of "forward factory." Likewise, barracks do not generate supplies if outside the range of a functional resource depot or a town hall, which also limits the effectiveness of forward barracks since the infantry require the supply to get armed. Certain factions have unique resources: Posterity of the Sentinels have the power resource, which determines the tech level of a hub and the buildings bound to the said hub. The Tropas Libre has invention materials, which the Tropas Libre uses instead of requisition to acquire upgrades and equipments. Factions There are currently 5 factions to definitely make it, the Territorial Independence Army, the Posterity of the Sentinels, the Evil Baby Corporation, the 3 factions that were featured in the previous piece of s**t game, as well as 2 new factions, the Arche Philhellenike and Tropas Libre. A Commander is You/Faction Calculus *Territorial Independence Army: Technical/Balanced faction, with an emphasis on light vehicles and defensive strategies backed by robust and balanced MBTs. Strong in direct engagements if it can take advantage of its assets, but fairly weak if in equal situation. Aesthetically most modern. TIA's emphasis on defense and mobility follows Sun Tzu's principle of limiting enemy motion. As such, TIA represents the mountain in Fuurinkazan. *Evil Baby Corporation: Horde faction, based on suppressing opponents with numbers, backed up by a system that rewards successful aggression. It is the middleman in direct engagements. Aesthetically leans towards a hodgepodge style, somewhat similar to the Orks. Of the Sun Tzu's principles, EBC emphasizes swift and devastating attack to crack the enemy weak point, representing the fire in the Fuurinkazan. *Posterity of The Sentinels: Subversive faction, based on hit-and-run attacks and mobile bases. Weakest in direct engagement due to high cost and low durability in general. Aesthetically veers towards a "stereotypical" futuristic style. Of the Sun Tzu's principles, Posterity particularly is most adept at following the principle of espionage, thanks to the presense of Cyber Ninjas. Given their emphasis on stealth, quick movements and harassment, they represent the wind and forest of Fuurinkazan. *Arche Philhellenike: A semi-Elitist faction. Whereas it has the strongest late-game direct engagement power, its early game units are much less suited towards direct confrontation. Has the best basic range, and follows several Sun Tzu principles such as "make the enemy tired", and also have great indirect attack capabilities, following Sun Tzu's principle of indirect attack: "make the enemy prepare on the left and he will be weak on his right." *Tropas Libre: Ranger faction, emphasizing effective specialists and general ranged combat combined with low cost of training a limited range of units and a diverse set of squad upgrades. Strong in direct engagements. Aesthetically leans towards a modernized dieselpunk/steampunk, a mix between say the Soviets of RA3 and Bioshock. Category:Games